The UnSupernatural Adventures of Dean and Sam
by LOSTrocker
Summary: A collection of one-shots where Dean and Sam are put in non supernatural situations... Well, for the most part anyway.
1. Funny Bone

**A/N: **I've decided that I'm going to put all my Sam and Dean one-shots in a collection so that way they won't be scattered all over the place. In my one-shots they're going to put in mostly normal situations where nothing supernatural happens to them. However, maybe one or two like my first one "Funny Bone". They're ranged from all ages and mostly sad!Sam and awesome!bigbrother Dean. Because I'm a Sam Girl and I like to toucher him.

**The Un-Supernatural Adventures of Dean and Sam: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Story 1: Funny Bone: **

"You go first."

"Why do I have to go first?"

Sam smirked and gladly answered him: "You're the older one."

Which Dean replied: "Dammit," Dean only liked to play that card on Sammy to use for his advantage not the other way around.

Dean entered the dark and scary house with cation ready for anything to pop out at him. However, he wasn't prepared to meet the corner of a table with his elbow. "Ow! Shit!" he cursed. That hurt like a bitch. It eased up in due time. Dean could take pain pretty well. It was a good thing he had gone in first or Sam would've met The Deadly Wooden Furniture of Doom...

Thats when a smirk came across his face. "Hey Sam!" Dean used his panic voice so Sammy would come in running which he did. Sam thought he could get away with playing the older card.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and wham! He met the same pain his brother had. "Dammit," Sam cursed. "That was my funny bone." he rubbed his elbow. "I don't even know why they call it that. It's not even funny!"

"Yeah it is." Dean burst out laughing.

Dean had set him up. "You're an asshole you know that."

"Aww, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Dean teased him.

"No, I'm just saying a little compassion would be nice." Sam retorted.

"C'mere," Dean waved Sammy closer to him.

Sam was hoping for at least a comforting big brother hand on his shoulder... That was far from what Dean gave him. Without a warning he smacked him across the back of his head. "Geez, what was that for?" Sam demanded.

"Well, your elbow doesn't hurt anymore does it?" Dean asked.

Sam brushed passed him. Dean would take that as a no. There were some perks to being the older one.

**END. **


	2. Sammy Davis Jr Jr Jr

**A/N: **Taking another shot at this wonderful bromace. This isn't a slash though! I repeat this is not a slash! This is just Dean and Sam being brothers! Hurt/Comfort one-shot that place in the earlier seasons.

**Sammy Davis Jr Jr Jr**

By: LOSTrocker

Sam must have looked like a deer in head lights. Dean was the reason why. He thought he was alone. He wasn't expected to get caught. Sam quickly took the head phones out of his ear.

Dean couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing. "Don't let me stop you Sammy Davis Jr Jr Jr."

"Its only on Jr." Sam corrected. "Not three."

"Yeah, because Molly Wingwald took the first the second one."

Sammy gave him a questionable look then. Dean rolled his eyes. "And they say you're the smart one... Sixteen Candles. Ring a bell."

It was Sam's turn to laugh. Now, he could turn the tables. "Isn't that a chick flick?"

"I'm not going to lie. Molly Wingwald is a fox." Dean lied. It was because of a girl he was seeing at one time. She loved Molly Wingwald. He watched them with her but only because he got some in the end. Hey, give a little take a little. It works both ways.

"Uh-huh," Sam wasn't buying it. He knew it was about a girl. It always was when Dean was concerned.

"What about you college boy?" Dean returned. "Sinatra? You?"

"Yeah, and what of it?"

"Sinatra is too cool for you."

"He is not."

"Sammy, anybody is cooler than you." Dean teased. "You just don't look like the Sinatra type."

True, he wasn't. Sinatra really wasn't his thing. It was because of Jessica. One might not think by looking at her but she had that effect on people. Thats why he had put the song on. When he heard it he thought of her. It brought a smile to his face as he remembered all the times they danced together. Sam could feel the tears coming.

Dean saw them. Sam tried to turn away before Dean could but that was the thing about big brothers. They caught everything. Dean hated to see those big puppy dog eyes of his get watery. So, he did what he did best: he made him smile.

Dean held out his arms. "Dance with me."

Sam gave a soft laugh and pushed his brother's arms away. "I'm not dancing with you."

Dean smirked. "Aw Sammy, you hurt my feelings." Thats when Dean tossed his arm around his little bro and gave him one hell of noggie for turning him down. "Ya give?"

"I give! I give!" Sam yelled as he felt Dean's knuckles go into his skull.

Dean composed himself and announced. "We need a Frank."

That got Sam's attention. "A what?"

"A Frank." Dean repeated. "Don't ya get it? Dean. Sam." Dean pointed between them. "If we had a Frank we could pull off being The Rat Pack."

"Three is a crowd Dean." Sam said. "I like this duet just fine."

Dean had to agree there. "Yeah me too. Besides, no one can sing as good as me anyway."

"Please, you make my ears bleed!" Sam teased.

"Oh, and yours didn't?" Dean asked him. Sammy was laughing again. Thats what he was hoping for. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Anyway, if your done Sammy Davis Jr Jr Jr, I think I might have found something. C'mon." Dean lead the way humming "The Birth of the Blues" on their way out.

**END. **


	3. Target Practice

**A/N: **Because I'm a Sam Girl and I just felt like I needed some sad!Sam. Plus, I just finished season 2! YAY! Onwards to season 3! But anyways: like always this takes place earlier on in the seasons. The boys are adults and its a one-shot.

**Target Practice: **

By: LOSTrocker

Dean was using the old oak tree in the back as his target. He was practicing throwing knives again. The sad thing was he was hitting everything else but the tree. "Dammit." Dean cursed. He thought he would be improving at least a little bit by now.

Sam was leaning against the Impala. While Dean was getting annoyed as hell with his lack of skill Sam was finding this all very amusing. He couldn't help but snicker.

Dean heard that. So, his baby bro thought it was hysterical uh? Dean would show him funny. When he went to toss another knife instead throwing it forward he did the opposite – right in Sam's direction. If Sam hadn't moved his right foot when he did there would be a very sharp blade in it right now.

"Dude!" Sam yelled at Dean.

Dean turned around. "Oops," was his reply.

"Oops?" Sam asked him angrily. "Oops?! Why don't you aim a little higher?"

Dean collected up his knives. "Yeah, oops," Dean repeated. "Don't worry Sammy. It's not like you're ever gonna use it. I might be doing you and all the girls a favor." After all, Sam was the bitch here.

Sam shook his head. "You know, this is why I don't trust you sharp objects."

"Okay, what about you geek boy?" Dean questioned as he walked over to him. He handed him a knife. "Show me what you got."

"Dean." Sam pushed the sharp weapon back. Unlike his brother he didn't like weapons at all. He'd much rather talk things over or research. Violence was never an answer. It never proved anything no matter how much Dean or his dad liked to think so. Someone else got hurt in the end.

Dean laughed to himself. Why did he have to have such a pacifist for a brother? "It's just for fun." Dean persisted. "One time. C'mon!"

One time, thought Sam. Thats what they always said. Still, he always did have a hard time telling Dean no. Sam took one of Dean's knives in his hands. He couldn't remember the last time he held one of these. The closest thing he ever used was a letter opener for all his college work that needed to be sent out. Yet, something told him he could do this. There was a feeling in him that told him he could beat Dean's ass and hit the bullseye. He walked over to the tree and stood a few feet away. Sam didn't blink and through it and it hit its mark.

"Damn." Dean walked up behind his brother. "Where did that come from?" he asked and handed him another.

"What happened to 'just one time'?" Sammy asked him.

"Meh, I lied." was Dean's answer. "Besides, you know you want to try again. I can see it in your eyes."

That was true. He did want to do it again. Which he did over and over again until all of Dean's knives were lined up in a perfectly vertical fashion. He forgot how much the power of the strike effected him. Deep down, he liked it and that scared the shit out of him. Sam marched right up to the tree and took down the blades. The blades had left their mark in the tree. Sam put a hand up on them and whispered. "Sorry," The tree was a living thing. He had hurt it.

"Here," Sam gave his brother's toys back to him. He didn't want to play anymore.

"Sammy!" Dean called out in concern as Sam went back to close himself off in the Impala. Dean chased after him. Sam was upset. Somehow he always was the one who did that to him but he always made up for. "And you say you don't trust me with sharp objects."

Sam laughed finally releasing the tension that was building up inside him. Whenever he felt bad it was Dean who brought the good back again. Thats why Dean was an awesome big brother.


	4. Ace

**A/N: **In this Sam is still in high school. Dean is older. sad!Sam awesome!big brother Dean.

**Ace: **

They were half way home when Dean remembered that test that Sammy had today. "How did that test go?"

Sammy dug it out of his book bag. Dean glanced over and saw the big read A+ marked on the top. The smiley face was an extra bonus. "All right! Way to go Sammy!" Dean wasn't surprised. Sam always got good grades. Him not so much.

Sam had to admit he was proud of himself. Then again that was his goal. He planned to make as many good marks as he could so he could get the hell out of here. Not away from Dean. He knew he would miss Dean. It was his dad he wanted to get away from. Most dads would be thrilled that their sons were all ready in the top of their class. Not his though. John would think otherwise.

Dean watched as Sammy put his test back in his bag. "Are ya gonna show dad?"

Sam laughed. "What good would that do Dean?" Sam asked his older brother. "He doesn't care about good grades. 'They don't keep you alive'." Sammy went to mimic their dad. It was scary how close he sounded.

It was times like these that Dean wished that their dad would give Sammy a little more credit. When they got home Sam got to his spot on the study while Dean went straight for the kitchen. As he went to the fridge he couldn't help but notice how empty it was (minus one family picture of everyone, including their mom). When he went to his girlfriend's house he recalled all sorts of tests and paper plastered all over the place. She thought it was embarrassing. Dean only wished that they could have that. Then it hit him: why couldn't they? It wasn't like nobody came over anyway. Besides, Sammy was the only one he felt that this small lot should be proud of. He ignored the rumble in his stomach and went over to his brother.

"What?" Sammy asked without looking up from his homework. "Don't tell me you actually want me to help you with some homework." he laughed.

"Where is that test?"

"What for?" Sam asked. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me." Dean persisted.

Sam got it from his book bag again. He handed it over. He then watched Dean go to the fridge and tape it on there. Magnets were of small supply in this household. Sam got up. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get me killed?" Sam asked and yanked it down.

"Geez, can't a brother be proud?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, you can. Dad can't." Sammy reminded him. "Just forget it okay." Sam knew Dean meant well but it was no use. He balled it up and tossed it. He went back to the books.

It was later that night when Dean snuck back down to the kitchen to get the test out from the trash. When he got back up to his room he did his best to straighten it up. Then went to fetch a box from his closet. Sam had no idea that inside this box was a collection of all his past school work. He put the newest test on the top of the pile. Dean was pretty sure at one point or another he could use this as blackmail material to remind how much of a geek he was. However, the real reason why Dean kept them around just in case any school asks for work. He wasn't sure how they did things. He wasn't college bond. Sammy was though. His little brother might not kick ass on the field but he would in college. Dean would make sure of it.

**END. **


	5. All Wet

**A/N: **I like funny!Dean and Sam moments and I felt I've been over doing it with the sad!Dean and Sam lately so here's a change up. BTW: Wee!Chesters here with caring!loving!dad John.

**All Wet: **

Dean checked on Sammy. He had fallen asleep in a chair out back. Dean groaned. Well, that was no fun. How was he suppose to amuse himself if his little brother was out? Then a smirk crossed his face. All he needed was a wake up call.

Dean snuck into the kitchen and grabbed one of their bigger pans from the cabinets. He went to the sink and filled it up with water. After it was done filling up Dean went back to Sammy. Dean waited until Sam turned in his direction then...

SPLASH!

Sam jolted up drenched to the bone. "DEAN!" he fussed.

Dean just ignored him. He thought it was funny as hell. Besides, what was he going to do about it anyway?

Sam got up from his chair. "DAD!"

Thats when Dean went: "Oh shit."

Thinking his youngest was in danger John dropped what he was doing and went to check on his boy. He was very relived when he found he was okay. All though, he couldn't help but wonder why Sammy was all wet.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Dean dumped water on me!" Sammy answered.

John was trying very hard not to laugh but he couldn't help it. Sam was so adorable even when he was soaked. "So, Dean was behind this?" John asked as held back his laughter.

Sam nodded. John was somehow not surprised. Sammy looked mad as hell. John knelt down to his level and placed a comforting hand on his boy's shoulder. "What is it that I've always taught you Sammy?" he asked. "Don't get mad-"

"Get even." Sammy finished up. He always thought that was for the monsters they hunted. Not his brother but at this point Sam didn't care. Dean was so going down for this one. It was going to be even more fun since his dad was helping him.

The plan was to get Dean to come in from the back. John would block the door giving Sammy enough time to get the hose and sneaking up behind his older brother. Dean was at the door now. John popped out of no where and shut the door so Dean couldn't get back into the apartment. "NOW SAMMY!"

Before Dean could even ask Sammy came up behind him with the water hose sprayed him down. Dean couldn't go no where. He was trapped. When Sam was done Dean was the one who was soaked even more than him. Sammy ended up having the last laugh. John did too. That would show Dean that he shouldn't pick on his baby brother.

**END. **


	6. Swimming Lessons

**A/N: **Another Wee!Chester plus awesome!caring!lovingJohn because I love John. I wish he was my dad. Well, maybe not because then I couldn't drool over him. Jeffrey Dean Morgan is hawt! Ahem, yes I'm done now.

**Swimming Lessons: **

Dean didn't waste no time in jumping in. John laughed. His eldest knew how to make one hell of a splash. Sam on the other hand wasn't as fast as getting into the water like they were.

"C'mon Sammy!" Dean urged all ready at the deep end. "It's great!"

Sam went to the edge of the pool and tested the water with his toe. It was too cold. He stepped back and shook his head. "Wuss!"

"Dean, don't call your brother a wuss!" John fussed.

"Sorry dad, I can't help it if he is!" Dean called back.

John swam up to where Sam was. "What's the matter Sammy?" he asked. "It's really hot out."

Thats when Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously and mumbled something under his breath that John couldn't quite catch.

"HE SAID HE CAN'T SWIM!" Dean declared as loud as he could.

Sam blushed. He really didn't want everyone to know that he couldn't swim especially since there was a couple of cute little girls around. He could all ready hear them giggling. This was embarrassing.

John turned around and swat some water at Dean. Dean just laughed and ducked down before any of it could hit him. Then he turned his attention back to his youngest. He couldn't believe that Sammy couldn't swim. He could've sworn he taught him how. His memory kicked and reminded him it was Dean that he had taught hence why he so good in the water. John had been so busy with all the hunting that he guess that he missed teaching Sam something fun. He would make up for it now if his son would let him.

"Theres nothing to it Sammy," John promised him. "If you want I can teach you."

Sam smiled at that. However, he noticed that Dean was coming closer and closer to them like a shark. He didn't trust Dean as far as he could through him. At least when deep water was concerned. "What about Dean?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about your brother." John told him. "C'mon," John held out his arms and ever so slowly Sam got in them. He liked being in his dad's strong arms. It was a place where nothing bad could happen.

Sammy was shaking. "It's c-c-cold. Brr!"

John laughed. "You'll get use to it."

As usual his dad was right. The water wasn't so bad after all. "Okay, are you ready?" John asked him.

Sam nodded.

John went on to show him the basic breathing exercises first. Sam was a little nervous to stick his head under the water but after his dad promised not to let go of him it was fine. Sam did it a few more times just make sure he could do this. John then went to hold him so he was on top of the water. "You kick and splash your arms. There ya go."

Sammy was doing. Not as fast as Dean would but just to his own speed.

"Way to go Sammy!" Dean had come up.

Sam jumped back into his dad's arms in fear that Dean would try to dunk him.

"Dean, don't scare your brother like that!" John yelled.

"Sorry sir, didn't mean to!" Dean apologized and meant it. He was just coming up to see how his baby bro was doing. Which he told them.

"Want to give it another try Sammy?" John asked his youngest.

Sam looked in Dean's direction. Dean put up his hands and swam a few inches away showing that there would be no dunking today. So, Sam tried it again. John held on as he moved his son along the water as he kicked and splashed. He was getting it pretty good. He was a fast learner. John wondered if he let go just a second if Sam could do it... He tested him, and sure enough there was Sam like a fish in a pond. The best part was Sam had no clue that he'd let go until Sam made it to where Dean was. Thats when Sam freaked out.

Sam started to last out and move around. "Sam!" Dean quickly went over to him and held him up right. "Ya a'right?"

"Yeah..." Sam answered with a slight shiver. He calmed down when he realized for a split second that he swam... All by him. "HEY DAD! I DID IT!"

John smiled. He sure had. That was his boy.

**END. **


	7. Sting

**A/N: **Another Sam/Dean brother moment type fit from yours truly. Its a one shot and takes place when the boys are much younger. I'd say pre-teen at most. So, is there like a Sam and Dean Anonymous I can check myself into? I think I have a new addiction. Then again... I really don't know if I want to be cured!

**Sting: **

By: LOSTrocker

Sam went to find Dean. He found his older brother in the living room still as a grave. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Shut up!" Dean ordered. "You're making me lose my concentration."

Sam laughed there. "I hate to break it to ya, but you lost that a long time ago."

Dean ignored that. He had more important things on the brain like a nasty little wasp who thought he could just barge in here. Dean would show him why humans were on top of the food chain.

When it was quiet again thats when Sammy heard the buzzing. There was another bug on the lose. Sam wasn't surprised. After all, they were staying at a run down motel. Bugs were to be expected. He didn't mind them so much but Dean hated the suckers.

Dean finally saw his pray land on the coffee table. Without a blink he swat the damn thing to pieces with a rolled up newspaper. "HA!" Dean jumped up and down, proud of himself. "Check that bitch out!" Dean held up the squished bug.

Sam saw it all right. It was gross.

"I just went Mr. Miyagi on his ass!" Dean continued. "I'm gonna find me another one!" He wanted to see if he could do it again. Then when their dad got back he would show him what he did. Sure, it wasn't a Fang or a werewolf but still it meant his skills were improving. His dad would be proud.

Dean found a new bug to destroy in the kitchen. It was a moth. It was banging at the window to be let out. "Oh, you want out uh?" Dean taunted it. "I'll let you out... Out of your misery." Dean snuck up on it and was ready to hack it when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Dean!" Sam warned him.

"What?" Dean asked him. "Let me go so I can kill it!"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because its a bug." Dean answered him.

"And?" Sam went on. "Is it bothering you?"

"No, but--"

"Then what?" Sam challenged. "It just wants out Dean." Sam felt sorry for the thing as it continued to bang itself against the window. He knew if it did it for much longer he would end up killing itself before he could feel the wind under his wings. Sam couldn't take it anymore. He went over to the window and let him out. The moth flew free.

Dean watched as the moth went away. "I could have got him."

"It's a moth." Sam said angrily. He could sympathize with a wasp. They hurt but moth's were painless. Sam couldn't look at his brother right now. He just didn't understand.

As Dean watched as his brother walked passed him... It started to set in. He was starting to see why it had pissed him off. The wasp had tried to sting him. The moth just wanted out. He didn't want to be trapped anymore. It was starting to scare him. Sammy was starting to see him in the same darkness that he saw their dad in. He killed first. Asked questions later. It stung him, but only a little bit. Sammy would understand one day. The day they got the demon that killed their mother. It would all make sense to him. At least, Dean hoped it would.

**END.**


	8. Warmth

**A/N: **Now that "Up in Smoke" is done I can return to my lovely little one shots. I don't mind the boys with OFCs but I like them together as brothers. Going to turn the roles around here for this one. protective!caringSam for scared!coldDean. Wee!chester. And this is not slash! I repeat this is not SLASH!

**Warmth:**

Dean was freaking freezing. He couldn't remember the last time he was this cold. The sad part was he wasn't lost and wounded on a hunt: he was in their newest apartment. He just figured that his dad didn't pay the bills. It wouldn't be the first time. Hunting wasn't exactly a minimum wage paying job. Hell, they hardly got a thank you half the time. Dean couldn't wait until he was old enough so he could get a job even it was a part time one just get some heat in. If he was cold he couldn't imagine how Sammy was feeling. On that note, he turned over to check on his baby brother. He was out like a light. Dean never understood how that boy could sleep in such weather. Still, just to be sure Dean got up, got his blanket and genitally placed it over Sammy so no matter what he would be snug, safe, and warm. Then he got back in his his bed and curled up in tight ball.

Unlike his big brother, Sammy didn't mind the cold much. He actually liked it. He wasn't sure why. Sam was feeling hot all of a sudden. When he woke up he found that he had another blanket on him. That would explain why his temperature had changed. If he had two then what was his brother using? Sammy turned and found his answer. Dean was huddled in a ball, chattering his teeth together because he was so cold.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sammy asked.

"Go back to sleep Sammy." Dean ordered trying to compose himself.

Sam shook his head and pushed himself out of bed with both blankets in his hands. "What are you doing?" Dean demanded. "Go back to your own bed."

Sam covered up Dean with both blankets. "You're cold."

"I'm fine." he lied.

Sam ignored him and got comfortable next to him. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"I've read somewhere that if two people sleep together it warm them up a lot quicker."

"You're not sleeping with me!" Dean tried to push him out but Sam was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Dean, will you let me try to be a good little brother here?" Sam pleaded with him. "You take care of me all the time."

"Thats because its my job." he reminded him. "I'm the older one."

"And I'm the younger one. So what?" Sam asked.

Dean knew there was no use in arguing with Sam – once he sat his mind on something that was it. Somehow though, he didn't mind it when Sam was by side with his arm around him. He felt safe. Warm. It wasn't long before both boys were asleep.

John had come home a lot later than he planned on. He hated staying out so late but coming home seeing his boys tugged in safely in their beds made it all worth it. He noticed that Sam had climbed into bed with Dean. He wasn't sure what was going on there. He figured they would tell him in the morning. By the looks of it, if he didn't know any better it was if Sam was trying to keep Dean warm. He smiled and as quietly as he could he snuck kisses on top of their heads. They looked like such sweet cute little angels but only when they were sleeping.

**END. **


	9. Snackage

**A/N: **For Supernatural's 100th eppy tonight. I'm updating because I don't have CW or DirectTV... Yeah, I know tragic! Wee!chester. I don't know what it is but I love writing Wee!chester more than I love writing them as adult. The little boys who play them when Sam and Dean are younger are just as adorable as they are!

**Snackage: **

Dean came home hungry. That was no surprise. Sam was right behind him as they walked into the kitchen.

"What do you got for homework Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sammy got himself comfortable at the table and pulled out his books. He just laughed at his older brother. "Why do you care? It's not like you're going to help me." Sam knew before this night was over he would be playing tutor. Dean wasn't the sharpest tack in the box. At least when it came to educational purposes anyway.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatcha have?" Dean asked again. It was true that he wouldn't be able to help much but he needed to know because if there was something he needed to be signed he could be ready. It wasn't like their dad could put down his autograph. He was out like always.

Sam shook his head and went on to list off his assignments for tonight: "Math, science, and some reading." Sammy added.

"Gotta sign that after your done right?" Dean asked knowing the routine all ready.

"Yeah, got to read for the thirty minutes."

"That sucks."

"No it doesn't. Reading is fun."

"Only to losers is it fun." Dean teased.

"It takes one to know one." Sammy returned playfully.

Dean was able to find a box of Little Debbie cakes in the cabinets. "Yes!" he cheered. "Jack Pot!" However, his little triumph wouldn't last long. When he looked in the box there was only one laugh. "Shoot." he said to himself. Dean could easily hide this and take it for himself but he wouldn't. Sam was probably hungry and he wouldn't let Sam starve. There was no telling what was in the fridge or when their dad was going to be home. "Hey Sammy, do you want a snack?"

Sammy smiled at that. "Yeah!"

Dean tossed him the last cake. Then tossed the box in the trash. Sam saw that. "Thats it?"

"Yup, guess dad forgot to pick up some more." Dean figured as he went to go sit next to his baby brother.

"What about you?" Sam asked Dean.

"I'm fine." Dean lied as he stomach continued to crumble. "Get to work."

"You get to work." Sam returned.

"Don't have any." Dean lied again.

"Uh-huh," Sammy knew his brother all too well.

"I'll get to it later." Dean promised. He wanted to make sure that Sammy had everything taken care of first.

Sam tore open his cake first. It always worked better when one worked on a semi-full stomach instead of an empty one. Before he took a bite he heard Dean's stomach. That thing could be louder than a 2x4 sometimes. He smiled as he ripped the cake in half making it as equal as he could.

"Here," Sam said and handed Dean's piece over to him.

"Sammy, whatcha doin'?" Dean asked handing it back over.

"It's a thing called sharing Dean." Sam answered him with that smile of his. However, Sammy had a feeling that Dean was very aware of what sharing was though he wouldn't admit it.

Dean rustled Sammy's hair – his way of telling him thank you. He couldn't recall when a cake had ever tasted so good.

**END. **


	10. Stango

**A/N: **Another one for the pile. They're actually adults here. Sorry but ever since I've been watching SPN Dean and Sam totally remind me of Tango and Steve from Ghost Hunters. Had to pen it down. And yes I actually do like the show.

**Stango: **

By: LOSTrocker

Sam quickly turned off the TV.

Dean smirked. Sam looked like he'd just got his hand caught in a cookie jar. However, this wasn't exactly a cookie jar. It was something just as sweet: porn. Or at least to Dean anyway. Dean just laughed. "Dude, seriously it's a completely normal thing. You don't have to be ashamed of it." Dean paused. "I would just be ashamed of actually getting any."

"It's not porn!" Sammy came to his defense.

"Sure it isn't." Dean replied sarcastically.

Dean snuck up behind Sam and took the remote before Sam could do anything about it. Sam went red. Dean smiled. It much have been one hell of selection tonight, Dean thought and went to click on the TV to see what his baby brother was watching. Much to his surprise it wasn't porn at all.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked.

It was Wednesday. Crap.

"Would you believe me if I said it was for research?" Sam asked trying to cover up the fact that he actually like the show that was on the television set right now.

"Hell no!" Dean cursed and turned it back off.

"Dude!" Sam got up and went back for the remote. "It's a new episode tonight! It's suppose to be a good one!"

"Please don't tell me you watch this shit." Dean said as he held up the remote higher so Sammy couldn't get it. It was reasons like these he loved being the older one.

"At least I don't watch Oprah!" Sam returned.

Sam so did not go there... He did. In which Dean gladly reminded him: "Hey, you know how crappy our TV was man! It was the only channel we got!"

"Uh-huh, sure. Just keep on telling yourself that!" Sam remarked and jumped for the remote. Why did he have to be the younger one? It meant he was shorter. Oh, how he hated being vertically challenged.

Dean laughed as held the remote high above his baby brother's head. Sam would get him. He head butted him in the gut and they both went down. "Give me!" Sam demanded. God, he sounded like he was ten again. He didn't care though. He wanted the damn remote back so he could watch his show. With all the rumbling they were doing their next door neighbors would think they were doing something more than fighting over the remote.

Sam somehow managed to get the remote back just in time to see one of his favorite members of the Ghost Hunter team. "Oh Tango!" At the sight of him Sam shot back up and got himself comfortable once again on the bed.

Dean jumped back up on his feet. "You're such a fangirl."

"Bite me." Sam returned.

"Where and when?" Dean teased.

Which only made Sam go: "Ew."

Dean looked back at the TV and shook his head. "I just can't believe these guys," he said. "You don't see us broadcasting our hunts on some channel like the CW every week do ya?" Dean asked. "Those ghosts would be pissed if anyone actually caught them on camera. I'm surprised their asses aren't gutted somewhere. It would do the whole world a favor."

"Shh!" Sam hissed and waved at his brother to be quiet.

"Speaking of which, c'mon Tango, we got our own ghosts to hunt." Dean said.

As much as Sam loved Tango he had to admit he would much rather be Steve. "How come I have to be Tango?"

"One, fangirlie, and two: you're both just... Well, you're both just um." Dean was lost for words. It was hard to explain exactly what were Tango and Sammy. They were in a league of their own.

"Just because I like Tango doesn't really mean nothing."

"Fine Sam, who would you rather be?" Dean questioned.

"Steve."

Dean burst out laughing. "Seriously? Steve?"

"Why not?"

"You're so not Steve." Dean might not be the biggest fan of the show but he knew who they were. "I'm more of a Steve."

"Ha, and why pray tell would that be?"

"'Cuz I'm the bigger bad ass one that all the chicks dig." Dean answered with a smile. "Now, c'mon."

"Ya know, go right and be Steve." Sam corrected himself after he thought more of Steve.

"I'd knew ya would see it my way." Dean declared.

"I don't like Steve. I don't like how he talks down to people and thinks he knows everything."

Needless, to say that got Dean quiet and showed that him and Tango kicked more ass then him and Steve ever did. Sam followed his brother out the door. There would be one less restless spirit by the time this night was through.

**END. **


	11. Shave

**A/N: **I know its been forever since I updated this but I wanted to finish up CSiBM before working on anything else. Felt this needed a new one. Sadly, what you're about to read was inspired by true events.

**Shave **

Sammy out before he even hit the pillow. The problem here was that Dean was wide awake and couldn't sleep. He was bored. Boredom and Dean Winchester just didn't mix to well. It wasn't too long before he became fidgety. He was looking for something in their motel room that would entertain him. Dean came up short. Until he came to the bathroom.

Dean smirked when his saving cream caught his attention. He looked back at Sam. Still out – sleeping like a baby. He wished that Sam was up so they could talk. About what? He didn't care as long as he had someone else making the noise. It looked like little Sammy needed a wake up call.

Every so quietly, Dean tip toed over. He almost made it before he accidentally kicked into some beer cars they had left over from the other night. "Shit," he cursed. He made a mental note to get Sam to toss that out later. How else was he suppose to have any fun?

Dean looked at Sam to make sure he was still asleep. The rumbling of cans didn't seem to bother him. For once luck was on Dean's side. He made it over without anymore problems. Now, Dean knew that this was one of the oldest tricks in the book but thats what made it a classic. Dean sprayed a good amount on one of Sammy's open palm's. Then tickled his brother's nose with the tip of his finger. Dean stepped back as a familiar scene played out before him...

Kursplat!

The shaving cream met Sam's face. That got Sammy up. Dean on the other hand was on the floor in hysterics.

"Dude!" Sammy fussed at his older brother.

"You should see your face!" Dean said through his laughs.

"Well, no one can can they because I now having shaving cream all over it!" Sam spat.

Dean just ignored him. It was times like this he wished he had a camera.

Sam wiped some of the cream away from his eyes so he could at least see. Dean was ponding the floor. So, he thought this was funny? Dean always forgot that there was this little thing called payback and it was a major bitch especially when it came from him. With his hands, Sam scooped up some more off his face and without a warning to the laughing Dean on the floor – threw it right on him.

Dean stopped laughing then.

Sam smirked.

Dean looked up at Sammy. Sam thought he could play this war? He started it. Dean Winchester would sure as hell finish it. Dean grabbed the bottle of saving cream and gave it one good squeeze.

Sam now stood there soaked in the shit. "Gross!" he said.

Dean was laughing again. "Lookin' good there Sammy!"

"Aw, thanks Dean." Sam replied sarcastically. Then he got an idea. An evil awful idea. He put out his arms. "Give me a hug!"

"No, no!" Dean says as he points up a warning. That didn't stop Sam though. He embraced his brother. Now, they were both covered in it.

"You need a shave anyway." Sam tells Dean as he gets off of him.

Dean mutters to himself. At least he would get the bathroom first. He would take as long as he could and use up all the hot water. "BITCH!" he called out.

Sammy just laughs and adds: "Jerk."


End file.
